<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пять обжигающих прикосновений (и одно тёплое) by cherryri</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049866">Пять обжигающих прикосновений (и одно тёплое)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryri/pseuds/cherryri'>cherryri</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Hugs, Ineffable Wives | Female Aziraphale/Female Crowley (Good Omens), Missing Scene, Romance, Touchy-Feely, but I promise it will get touchy eventually, but like more feely cuz it's painful for them to touch each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryri/pseuds/cherryri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Демоницам и ангелицам больно друг к другу прикасаться, но большинству из них, в общем-то, не очень и хочется. Впрочем, и тут Кроули с Азирафаэль становятся исключением.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пять обжигающих прикосновений (и одно тёплое)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>случайное</p><p>Каждое утро, стоит первым солнечным лучам коснуться Эдемовского сада, Азирафаэль покидает свой пост охранницы, чтобы немного пройтись. Поначалу она делает это, чтобы проведать Адама и Еву да лишний раз одарить их благословлением или хорошим сном; но и после того, как люди покидают сад, Азирафаэль не может отказать себе в утренней прогулке. Она бы назвала это привычкой, но привычка — слишком человеческое слово, а потому Азирафаэль считает свои прогулки доброй маленькой традицией.</p><p>Просыпающаяся природа приветствует её потоками тёплых ветров и росой под босыми пятками. Азирафаэль проходит через заросли, легко касаясь листьев и лепестков, и за ней стелются ряды распустившихся цветов; растения благодарно тянутся к её рукам, нежно щекоча кожу. Пара сонных голубок, завидев знакомый силуэт, тотчас подлетает к ангелице, и та гладит их белоснежные перья и не удерживается от улыбки.</p><p>Пробравшись к своему любимому месту — поляне под раскидистым деревом — Азирафаэль не без удивления обнаруживает ещё одну нежданную гостью: там, свернувшись в тени, спит внушительных размеров чёрная змея. Потрясающе красивая змея, отмечает про себя Азирафаэль и тихо подсаживается рядом. Голубки продолжают сидеть на её руке, не улетают; опасная близость к хищнице их не пугает — все знают, что всё живое в Эдеме ластится к ангелице, а потому рядом с ней всегда безопасно.</p><p>Но в следующую же секунду они вспархивают в небо: Азирафаэль вскрикивает, едва коснувшись змеи.</p><p>Рука ноет, по ощущениям — словно бы горит; змея с шипением отдёргивается в сторону и на глазах оборачивается в демоницу, которая тут же хватается за плечо и испуганно смотрит на Азирафаэль.</p><p>— Кроли? — выдыхает та.</p><p>— Ангелица, ты сдурела?! Больно же!</p><p>— Я… о Боже, прости.</p><p>Приступ боли угасает так же быстро, как появляется, оставляя в напоминание о себе лишь лёгкое, почти незаметное жжение, но у Азирафаэль уходит ещё несколько мгновений, чтобы прийти в себя. Она и раньше знала, что прикосновения к демоницам обжигают, но чтобы так…</p><p>— Я думала, ты уже вернулась к своим, — пытается оправдаться она, снова поймав на себе взгляд Кроли — на этот раз возмущённый.</p><p>— Нет, конечно, — шипит та и не без гордости добавляет: — Начальство было мною впечатлено после той заварушки с Адамом и Евой, так что мне поручили остаться на земле и продолжать свои злые деяния здесь.</p><p>В Азирафаэль чувство вины перед Кроли борется с желанием её подколоть и всухую проигрывает.</p><p>— Должно быть, именно злыми деяниями ты тут и занималась, пока я тебя не потревожила?</p><p>— А прохлаждаться и змей гладить — это, наверное, одна из твоих ангельских обязанностей? — парирует Кроли.</p><p>— Один-один, — улыбается Азирафаэль.</p><p>И в качестве извинения предлагает показать Кроли сад.</p><p>С тех пор утренние прогулки становятся доброй традицией для них обеих. Каждый раз они, помня ошибки прошлого, держатся одна от другой на почтительном расстоянии, и Азирафаэль свыкается, но ей, привыкшей общаться с миром через прикосновения, по-прежнему кажется это неправильным. Они не подруги, но все же она проникается к Кроли симпатией; та хоть и демоница, но всё же оказывается довольно чудесной. И это, думает Азирафаэль, несправедливо, что Кроли же по совместительству оказывается единственным существом в Эдемовском саду, к которому она не может прикоснуться.</p><p>намеренное</p><p>Когда о вышеупомянутых размышлениях Азирафаэль впервые имеет неосторожность обмолвиться перед Кроли, та приходит в ярость.</p><p>— Я не чудесная, — выплевывает она, прижимая ангелицу к стене. — Я не хорошая. Не смей даже использовать это слово по отношению ко мне, я демоница, я не могу быть хорошей.</p><p>— Извини, — негромко произносит Азирафаэль.</p><p>От своих слов, она, впрочем, не отказывается. Потому что несмотря на тираду о том, что она не может быть хорошей, Кроли моментально отстраняется, стоит Азирафаэль лишь слегка поморщиться, когда кожу под одеждой всё же начинает жечь от прикосновения.</p><p>исцеляющее</p><p>— Глупая же ты демоница, — ошарашенно шепчет Азирафаэль, глядя на крылья Кроули. Прекрасные чёрные крылья — и все перебитые, с поломанными, оборванными перьями. — Зачем ты полезла в драку?</p><p>— Я же не знала, что ваши такие подлые, — шипит та, но в этот раз не злобно — от боли. — И что их будет трое, а не один.</p><p>И это не она тут глупая, это ангелица — глупая. Это ангелица пускает её в свою жизнь, это ангелица годами остаётся рядом, рискуя своим положением на Небесах — а теперь, когда Кроули видела, какие там, на этих Небесах, бывают сволочи, ей за Азирафаэль по-настоящему страшно. Говорят, в аду нет таких понятий, как честность или милосердие — бред, демоницы хотя бы на тот свет отправляют сразу, а не перебивают противницам крылья, нападая втроём на одну. И всё же Азирафаэль, эта глупая замечательная ангелица всё ещё пускает её на порог своего дома, когда Кроули приходит с ранами, чудом не развоплощённая, только что дравшаяся с её, вроде как, братьями и сёстрами.</p><p>И вот теперь она, кажется, ещё и пытается чёртовы эти крылья исцелить — Кроули чувствует ангельскую магию и передергивает плечами, пытаясь стряхнуть, но лишь делает себе хуже. Снова шипит от боли.</p><p>Азирафаэль терпеливо вновь касается её крыльев.</p><p>— Потерпи, пожалуйста, — просит тихо и ведёт по перьям самыми кончиками пальцев, невесомо почти. Кроули виновато замолкает и больше не пытается ей мешать.</p><p>Она всё ещё чувствует жжение от прикосновений Азирафаэль, пусть та и пытается сделать всё, чтобы этого не допустить. Но с болью от ран оно не сравнится, а потому Кроули не подаёт виду, жмурится и терпит.</p><p>Ей действительно становится легче. Азирафаэль заботливо исцеляет, исправляет всё — раны затягиваются, боль утихает, даже погнутые и поломанные перья становятся ровными, и крылья приобретают прежнюю форму. Кроули с облегчением их расправляет и несколько раз легко взмахивает, проверяя. Азирафаэль поправляет растрепавшиеся кудри и довольно улыбается.</p><p>Весь остаток вечера они пьют чай, разговаривают и делятся всем, что накопилось со времён их последней встречи, и Кроули раз за разом вспоминает их прогулки по Эдемовскому саду. Вспоминает, как всё живое тянулось к рукам Азирафаэль, ластилось к ней, и понимает, почему. Ей тоже хочется.</p><p>Но жжение в крыльях не проходит весь вечер, напоминая о том, что она всё ещё проклятая с головы до ног, и ей всё ещё несправедливо нельзя.</p><p>необходимое</p><p>Лондон горит.</p><p>Вспыхивает, как спичка. Пламя разносится ветром быстрее, чем люди успевают среагировать, и на несколько дней город оказывается накрыт волной жара. Позднее скажут, что причиной всему этому стал сильный ветер, очень сухое время года да ещё целый ряд человеческих оплошностей. На деле причина у пожара лишь одна, и зовут её Хастур.</p><p>Кроули в первый же день благоразумно убирается из города, оставляя его наслаждаться видом вздымающегося над Лондоном огненного смерча — она не горит желанием слушать паникующих и мечущихся людей.</p><p>Но на третий день пожара паникует и мечется уже она.</p><p>Азирафаэль остаётся в городе.</p><p>Раздаёт благословления или ещё что — Кроули плевать, Азирафаэль в опасности, и она, не раздумывая, бежит обратно. Колени подкашиваются, когда чутьё ведет её всё ближе к горящим домам.</p><p>Люди пробираются по узким улочкам, пытаясь спасти свои пожитки; демоница бесцеремонно расталкивает их локтями и несётся сквозь толпу. Жар и запах гари заполняют воздух — дышать тяжело, почти больно, но Кроули, забывая, что ей и не нужно, вдыхает поглубже и кричит:</p><p>— Азирафаэль!</p><p>Она заходится кашлем, и её крик теряется в треске горящего дерева и плаче бегущих от огня людей. Кроули бессильно ругается — Азирафаэль где-то рядом, она чувствует, она знает. Она прокладывает себе путь через толпу, цепляясь взглядом за каждое лицо, и Азирафаэль нигде нет, и Кроули задыхается от ужаса, потому что уже видит впереди пылающие дома. Она рвется вперёд ещё быстрее, умоляя вселенную, чтобы глупая ангелица не оказалась в одном из них.</p><p>— Азирафаэль! — снова зовёт она. Впереди что-то с грохотом обваливается, и никто её не слышит.</p><p>Кроули останавливается и собирается уже щёлкнуть пальцами и потушить к чертям собачьим весь пожар разом, и пусть её хоть в святую воду потом окунают, как вдруг сердце пропускает удар. Всё внутри переворачивается, и Кроули узнаёт это чувство — во всём мире только одно существо ощущается <i>так</i>.</p><p>Она находит Азирафаэль сначала внутренним чутьём, и только потом — взглядом; выхватывает её из толпы и прижимает к себе, спиной закрывая от бегущих людей. Та узнаёт Кроули, не глядя.</p><p>Азирафаэль обнимает её дрожащими руками. Город вокруг них горит, и сами они словно горят тоже, но не то чтобы кого-то из них это заботит.</p><p>— Пожалуйста, — шепчет Кроули, — пожалуйста, пожалуйста, больше никогда так не делай.</p><p>Та цепляется за неё и дрожит всем телом, прерывисто дышит куда-то в шею.</p><p>— Я должна была, нужно было раздать благословлений…</p><p>— Конечно же, ты не должна была, — выдыхает Кроули и сама удивляется собственному спокойному тону. — Я раздам твои чертовы благословления, ладно? Только уходи в безопасное место.</p><p>Ей уже больно, но она урывает ещё несколько мгновений, чтобы почувствовать, как бешено бьётся у Азирафаэль сердце.</p><p>Благодарит вселенную за то, что бьётся.</p><p>короткое</p><p>Лондон, конечно, отстраивают, и Азирафаэль возвращается, воодушевлённая идеей открыть там книжный магазин. Кроули очень недвусмысленно намекает Хастуру, что искупает его в святой воде, если ему придёт в голову идея повторить свой подвиг шестьсот шестьдесят шестого года — не упоминая, естественно, настоящей причины и делая вид, что переезжает в Лондон исключительно затем, чтобы продолжать свои злобные деяния. Примерно в том же она уверяет Гавриила, разыграв перед ним небольшую сценку*, и, окончательно убедившись, что Азирафаэль в безопасности и не рискует быть отправленной обратно на Небеса, возвращается к ни о чём не подозревающей ангелице с вином и конфетами.</p><p>Азирафаэль благодарно улыбается и радостно щебечет о своих книгах и планах на магазин, и Кроули, кажется, слишком много и долго на неё смотрит. Но к тому времени, как она это осознаёт, они распивают уже третью бутылку, так что Кроули надеется, что Зира спишет всё на алкоголь.</p><p>Потому что именно на него она списывает слишком долгие взгляды от самой Азирафаэль.</p><p>Разговоры постепенно сходят на нет, но прощаться Кроули не торопится. В магазине хорошо так, что уходить не хочется вовсе; посетителей пока ещё нет, и внутри царит тишина и чистота, да и задняя комната оказывается удивительно уютной. Именно там они устраиваются и ещё какое-то время сидят, молча наслаждаясь компанией друг друга.</p><p>Сидят они на почтительном расстоянии — как обычно, Кроули уже даже не придаёт этому значения, просто привычно усаживается на противоположный от Азирафаэль край дивана. Поначалу. На третьей бутылке вина что-то идёт не так, и она совершенно упускает момент, когда та оказывается так близко, что они почти касаются плечами.</p><p>Кроули не отодвигается.</p><p>Не отодвигается — и не отдёргивается, когда Азирафаэль тянется к её лицу и убирает с него выбившуюся прядь. Она делает это таким естественным жестом, будто каждый день поправляет Кроули волосы; таким же будто бы привычным жестом невесомо скользит кончиками пальцев по её коже. Кроули решает, что потом спишет всё на вино, и жмётся щекой к её ладони.</p><p>В глазах Азирафаэль пляшут искорки, и одной Богине известно, о чём она думает в этот момент.</p><p>А потом кожу всё-таки начинает жечь, она с сожалением во взгляде убирает руку, и Кроули хочется взвыть.</p><p>тёплое</p><p>Апокалипсис не случается.</p><p>Общечеловеческий, во всяком случае. А вот их собственный, личный маленький апокалипсис ещё имеет все перспективы произойти. Рай и Ад расходятся по своим углам, успокаивать армии и поправлять репутацию, но это ненадолго; по тому, какие красноречивые взгляды Вельзевул и Гавриил бросают на Кроули с Азирафаэль перед тем, как уйти, следующий пункт в списке их планов становится весьма очевиден. У Азирафаэль в кармане всё ещё лежит листок с предсказанием Агнессы, но надежда на него тоже начинает угасать: может статься, оно вовсе никогда не предназначалось им с Кроули.</p><p>Их лишают всего: книжного магазина, Бентли, не ждут больше ни в раю, ни в аду, разве что как жертв на казни. Не лишают только друг друга, да и то — чудом и максимум до утра.</p><p>Они заваливаются в квартиру Кроули, падают на кровать и обсуждают всё, что произошло за последние несколько дней. Адама, ссору, не-армагеддон. О будущем никто из них речи не заводит — в то, что уже завтра всё может быть кончено, верить отчаянно не хочется.</p><p>И тишина, которая повисает между ними, когда темы для разговоров заканчиваются, вовсе не уютная — давящая.</p><p>…это происходит случайно. Их руки просто оказываются слишком близко, и они нечаянно касаются друг друга и, не задумываясь, словно по привычке, переплетают пальцы.</p><p>Когда до Кроули доходит, что произошло, она тупо смотрит то на Азирафаэль, то на их руки, и подумывает на всякий случай ущипнуть себя, чтобы убедиться, что не спит.</p><p>Ей не больно. Кожа не горит.</p><p>— Погоди, почему?.. — глухо произносит она. — Ты же… О чёрт, — Кроули резко садится, — тебя же не собираются изгнать с Небес?</p><p>— Нет, нет, не думаю, — Азирафаэль мягко тянет её назад, — то есть… это же проявилось бы иначе как-то, наверное?</p><p>Кроули с содроганием вспоминает собственное падение и согласно кивает: состояние перед изгнанием с Небес — самое отвратительное, что она когда-либо испытывала, и это точно не то, что предрасполагает к спокойному лежанию в кровати. Она рвано выдыхает и всё же ложится обратно, повернувшись к ангелице.</p><p>— Тогда с чего бы?</p><p>Азирафаэль жмёт плечами.</p><p>— Должно быть, Рай и Ад окончательно от нас с тобой отказались. — С этими словами она отводит взгляд и нервно хмурится, но затем выдыхает и добавляет уже спокойнее: — И… ты была права, теперь мы действительно на нашей стороне.</p><p>Говоря об этом, она гладит большим пальцем ладонь Кроули, и та не знает, куда деваться. У Азирафаэль такие мягкие руки, такие тёплые, и она чувствует себя одним из тех дурацких растений в Эдеме, которые все время льнули к ангелице и которым она ужасно завидовала. И до сих пор завидует, если честно: они на шесть тысяч лет раньше неё узнали, какие у Азирафаэль руки приятные.</p><p>— Да, верно, — рассеянно кивает она, всё ещё не веря, что не спит. Азирафаэль лежит рядом, Азирафаэль держит её за руку, Азирафаэль соглашается, что они не по разные стороны баррикад, а на их собственной стороне. Потрясающе. Если бы ради этого момента Кроули пришлось ещё раз спасать мир, она бы согласилась, не раздумывая.</p><p>Она всё ещё боится придвинуться ближе. Азирафаэль будто бы чувствует это — каким-то шестым чувством или этой своей ангельской интуицией — и делает всё сама. Расцепляет их руки; осторожно, на пробу, касается предплечья Кроули, проводит по нему ладонью. Улыбается: прикосновение не обжигает.</p><p>— Вот, — вдруг возвещает она довольно. — Я тебя наконец-то погладила.</p><p>И Кроули смеётся и треплет её по кудрявой макушке, а потом обнимает — осторожно, почти испуганно. Азирафаэль жмурится, как довольная кошка, и обнимает тоже.</p><p>Они так и не засыпают. Кроули перебирает светлые волосы, Азирафаэль гладит её в ответ по перьям; они обнимаются, греются, по очереди проваливаясь коротко в дрёму. И это не прощание, ни в коем случае не прощание. Не в этот раз.</p><p>К утру Азирафаэль, кажется, всё-таки расшифровывает пророчество.</p><p>План, который приходит ей в голову, ужасно опасный и абсолютно безумный, но Азирафаэль смотрит на Кроули, которая дремлет, прижимаясь к ней, и решает, что готова рискнуть.</p><p>Хотя бы ради того, чтобы наверстать упущенное за эти шесть тысяч лет.</p>
<p></p><div class="part-comment-bottom"></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>